


Please, let me free

by Tardis_Type40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Deansaysyes, Gen, Samsaysyes, apocofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, let me free

When you have nothing left to fight for, when the world is crashing down around your head, you just want to give up. Let the other side win because , dammit! The devil is using your baby brother for an angel condom! You think of that time, when  you told him that Angel's were watching over him , that they would protect him, saying the same thing your mother used to say to you when you were younger, before she got burnt like the fires of hell were having a party. You remember , that time when you father yelled at you to take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back. Fact is, it seemed like you have been running your whole life. With the same ending in place . So , here you stand , in the middle of a field, your arms hanging limply by your side, with tears of regret of the the people you have lost, and a silent apology , to what you are about to do. To whomever , you have no idea, it just seems like the right thing to do. And you just say one word. One Tiny  word that changes everything, that makes the tears come faster; "yes,".    
A week later, in stull cemetery , sam and dean Winchester were found laying side by side their hands clutched together, with identical stab wounds through their chests, with smiles on their faces.   
A little ways away, two boys could be seen, one with hazel eyes, the other green, smiling happily at each-other as they laughed. Finely at peace, finely free. 


End file.
